


Bedside Manner

by nuttinonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brief krolia and kolivan, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hospital Sex, Hospital Visit, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-season 7, Rimming, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith hospital fic, Slightly - Freeform, Smut, Versatile Keith, Versatile Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Shiro goes to visit Keith in the hospital after the memorial speech! After saving his life again, the least he owes him is some risky hospital sex, right?“I’m gonna lose my mind if they don’t discharge me. I haven’t seen you naked since the road trip in the black lion and that was the lamest quickie ever.”“You’ll see me naked soon enough.”“I want to see you naked now.”Shiro rolled his eyes. “You’re a little slutty when you’re high on pain meds, aren’t you?”





	Bedside Manner

**Author's Note:**

> I had to hop on the bandwagon and write a hospital fic after season 7 lolll

Keith was barely conscious when he watched Shiro speak on TV, refusing to let his eyes shut as the pain meds tried to lull him to sleep. He just couldn’t believe that the man rallying all of humanity behind them was his.  _ His _ boyfriend. What remained of Earth must hate him for stealing Takashi Shirogane off the market. His only jealousy was that he’d have to wait until Shiro was finished with the memorial to see him while half of Earth got to watch him speak in person right then.

“He’ll be by soon. Get some rest. I know you’ll want to wake up when he gets here.” Krolia said, tugging the blanket back over Keith’s shoulders as Kolivan shut off the TV. “We’ll give you some time alone when he comes.”

“Thanks Mom.” He yawned, the painful throbbing in his head dulled to a low thrum. He blushed a little at the implication of giving them alone time, but he was happy to know she understood. He’d never kick them out, but he was desperate to press his lips against Shiro’s and that wasn’t exactly something he wanted to do in front of his mother. 

It didn’t take long to fall into a medicated sleep. No dreams, just a quiet peace. When he woke up, Shiro would be there and he could relish in their newfound safety. There may be new threats they’d have to face, but by God, they’d earned a break. They could move into the Atlas in a room of their own, finally get some privacy. Sure there had been quickies in the castle of lions, but as captain, Shiro was bound to get the best bedroom onboard and Keith was looking forward to sharing it. 

“Hi Baby.” A low voice floated into his consciousness. “I made it. I’ll be right here when you’re ready to wake up.”

“Hm?” Keith’s eyes drooped open and his lips curled into a drug and love induced grin. “Shiro.”

“Hey you.” He grinned right back, still in his lieutenant uniform as he leaned down to kiss Keith’s bandaged forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. Just nice to rest a bit.”

“They’ve got him on the good stuff.” Krolia said, flicking the IV bag by his bed. “We’re gonna head off to dinner, but we’ll back in the evening. Keep an eye on him?”

“Of course.” Shiro nodded, sitting down on Keith’s bedside as she and Kolivan made their way out, shutting the door behind them. “Sure you’re not in any pain?”

“No.” Keith shook his head. “I saw your speech. People really love you.”

“They’ll love you too once you let the press get a quote or two.” Shiro said as he combed his fingers through Keith’s hair, watching him preen at the touch. “We may be the new universal power couple, you know. The captain of Voltron and the captain of the Atlas. We’ll kick alien ass.”

“I hope we’re done kicking alien ass, but I guess Haggar’s still out there.” Keith chuckled, relishing in Shiro’s human fingers in his hair, the hover arm resting on the side of the bed. “I’m still not used to your new arm, do you like it?”

“It feels so much better.” Shiro breathed. “I hated the other one. This one’s all me.”

“That’s good.” He yawned. “You gonna let me in on that captain’s suite when I’m out of here?”

“Of course. We’ll move in whenever you’re ready.” Shiro pressed another kiss to his cheek, but Keith wrapped his arms around his neck to keep him there, tugging him into a real kiss. 

“Mm.” Keith mumbled against his lips, feeling the warmth from Shiro’s mouth radiate through his whole body. He swore Shiro had the softest lips in the entire galaxy and they were all his. “Missed you.”

“It’s been half a day.”

“Still missed you.” Keith smiled. “I’m gonna lose my mind if they don’t discharge me. I haven’t seen you naked since the road trip in the black lion and that was the lamest quickie ever.”

“You’ll see me naked soon enough.”

“I want to see you naked  _ now _ .”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “You’re a little slutty when you’re high on pain meds, aren’t you?”

“Just a little.” Keith grinned, nuzzling their noses together and planting another kiss on Shiro’s pink lips. “Aren’t you dying? We hardly ever go this long.”

It was true. Ever since Shiro was brought back, they’d been fucking around the clock - sneaking away to let the black lion pilot itself while they retreated to one of it’s many rooms and grinded one out. “I may be… a little desperate, but I can wait until you’re better.”

“I’m fine nowwww.” Keith whined, pulling his arms away and flopping back on the pillows. 

“This isn’t exactly a hotel room.”

“The doctor won’t be in again for a while. The door locks.”

“It does?” Shiro blushed, turning around to see the door knob. It did, indeed, have a lock on it.

“Don’t you want to make me feel better?” Keith pouted. “I’m  _ wounded _ . Wounded from saving you. Again.”

Shiro narrowed his eyes. Keith knew a guilt trip was a great way to get his way with him. It almost never failed. “What do you want me to do?”

Keith sat himself up and beamed, already reaching under the blankets to bunch up his hospital gown. “Lock the door.”

Shiro sighed in defeat and complied, standing up to go and push the button in the door knob and click the door shut. “If a doctor comes and knocks I’m gonna be pissed at you.”

“I’ll take my chances.” Keith said as Shiro came back to his bed side. 

“So what do you want me to do?” Shiro asked, eyebrows raised as Keith frowned back at him. 

Keith was sexually bold in a lot of ways, but one. He had some serious struggles with dirty talk. He’d fall to pieces when Shiro did it to him, but could rarely say anything back. He’d perform any sexual act under the sun, but he wouldn’t name it to save to his life. 

“You know.” Keith blushed as he parted his thighs a bit under the blankets.

“I don’t know. I’m afraid you’re gonna have to tell me.”

“Don’t be mean.”

“Sorry Babe, I just don’t know what I can do for you here. You’ll have to be specific.”

“Shirooo.” Keith groaned, leaning back on the pillows. “You know… Use your mouth.”

“Kiss you? I don’t think we have to lock the door for that.”

“You’re such an ass.”

Shiro laughed a little and sat back on the side of the bed. “I can’t believe how  _ not _ shy you are when we have sex, but you can’t say the words.”

“I can say the words.”

“I will literally blow you every morning for a month if you say the word penis right now.”

Keith just frowned and slapped Shiro’s hand away from where it had come to rest on his thigh. “It’s gross. Stop teasing me when I’m injured.”

“Alright.” Shiro chuckled, reaching up to pull the blankets back. “Only because you saved my life.”

“For like the fifth time, Shiro.”

“And I love you for it.” He leaned over to kiss his cheek, then slid his hand down to where Keith wanted it, slipping it between his open thighs and palming over his dick. “Hey I know I’m teasing you a lot right now, but I’m really glad you’re okay, Keith.” 

“Don’t make me emotional.” Keith said, his cheeks pink as Shiro’s hand ran carefully over him, teasing him with soft strokes and ghosting finger tips. He didn’t know why he had such an issue with words. When Keith went on top, Shiro was all “fuck me” this and “suck my” that. Keith had no problem doing those things to Shiro’s this and that, but he’d die before saying it out loud. Shiro knew that though. He could read Keith’s mind and give him exactly what he wanted every time without Keith having to say what it was - although Shiro did like to be a dick about it sometimes. 

“There you go, Baby.” Shiro murmured as Keith’s dick finally hardened to its full potential. The drugs were slowing him down a bit, but the fuzzy feeling of pleasure was blending beautifully with the tipsy feeling of being medicated. “Good?”

“Yeah.” Keith sighed, shutting his eyes as Shiro worked his hand. 

“Stay where you are. I don’t want you to strain anything.” Shiro said as he pushed the blankets down past Keith’s ankles and moved to lay down, settling himself between Keith’s legs and pressing a line of kisses up the tense underside of his cock. 

“Nnn.” Keith whined. “Don’t tease.”

“Shh, I’m getting there, Baby.” Shiro cooed before dragging his tongue around the tip, lapping up the first bead of pre-cum. 

Keith was a sucker for pet names and he just about melted right then and there, sinking into the soft hospital bed as Shiro’s mouth took him in. It was warm and wet like always, Shiro massaging him with his tongue on his way up and down as he bobbed his head. 

Takashi Shirogane was not one to half ass things - especially when it came to sex. He’d learned to read Keith’s body like a book and the motivation to give Keith a bit of comfort only added to his motivation. He knew exactly what Keith wanted even if he wouldn’t say it. 

Shiro used the hover hand to float up and grab an extra pillow, taking his mouth away for a moment to instruct Keith to lift his hips. 

“Fuck yes.” Keith complied, letting Shiro set the pillow underneath him and spread him open with the metal hand. 

Shiro licked his lips once before dipping down to work his mouth around the sensitive entrance. 

He’d never admit it, but fuck, that was Keith’s favorite. Shiro would spend forever down there, just licking and teasing until Keith couldn’t take anymore. He felt the tip of his tongue dip inside him and groaned, turning his head to rest his hot cheek against the cool fabric of the pillowcase. 

“Shh, don’t be too loud, Baby.” Shiro hushed before taking his mouth back up to Keith’s balls - giving them a little extra attention for the special occasion of hospital sex - before taking his cock back in his mouth. 

Usually Keith was taught as a wire during sex, but now he was just clay in Shiro’s hands, completely loose and relaxed as he panted out curse words and knotted Shiro’s hair in his fingers. “So good, Takashi… Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.” It was about as close to dirty talking as he usually got, but Shiro gladly took the encouragement and relaxed his throat. 

“Unh, Takashi.” The intimate nickname only really slipped out when they were alone, usually during sex, or occasionally in emotionally intense moments. Keith loved the way it rolled off his tongue and Shiro always blushed when he used it. He was the only one allowed to use that name. It was theirs. 

Shiro only pulled off once to look at him, drawing a teasing circle with his tongue around Keith’s tip before he brought one strong finger of his hover arm up to press on Keith’s perineum. That was the finishing blow. 

Without Shiro’s mouth even on him, Keith gasped and spilled over himself, thighs trembling against Shiro’s touch as he massaged the sensitive spot through the orgasm. He covered his mouth with his hand as he watched the obscene display, face burning red as Shiro kissed his inner thigh. 

When the orgasm passed, Shiro took some tissues from the bedside table and cleaned him up, pressing some extra kisses into his hair before he pulled the hospital gown down to cover him again and brought the blankets back up. 

“Better?” He smiled as he kissed his forehead. 

“Much better.” Keith breathed. “Thanks for coming, Shiro.”

“I would never let you sit in the hospital without me.” Shiro shrugged, taking a seat on the side of the bed again. “I really am glad you’re okay. I can’t stress that enough.”

“I’m glad too. It got a little… scary out there. It feels good to have you here with me.”

Shiro flashed a smile and leaned over to give him a proper kiss, letting Keith taste himself on his lips. “I love you, Keith.”

“I love you too.” Keith smiled back, reaching down to hold his hand. “Let’s see if we can get your new arm to vibrate next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nuttinonice)!


End file.
